Tai's Horrible Day!
by Shiro Yuki
Summary: Tai is trying to ask Sora out, but things keep getting in the way, primarily Matt!


Author's note: Hey Guys! It's me, Shiro Yuki, that's Japanese for Snow White. I've written fan fiction before, but this is my first Digimon Fanfic. I know a lot of people might wonder just when this story takes place. Well, it takes place in a time where Ken has already joined the group, but where the original Digidestined don't know the new ones very well. Basically, I made it up. Sorry if anyone doesn't like that...although I'm not quite sure why anyone would be bothered by that. ENJOY! 

  
  


'Whoa! What a long and boring day of high school this has been, not to mention the 3 hour long soccer game! Time to go home and get some well deserved down time, boy am I tired! Luckily for me, things are pretty quiet in the Digiworld. Even if they weren't, those new kids would take care of it! Hee Hee!! Nope, I don't have a care in the world. Hey, I got an idea! I haven't been to the ORIGINAL DIGIDESTINED CHAT ROOM in such a long time! Maybe, if I'm really lucky, Sora will be there. If I start running, I'll be there sooner!....ow!'

  
  


Tai trips over a younger child and falls flat on his face.

  
  


"Hey watch where you're going kid! You should have a sign over you're head so people know you're down there!" Tai takes a closer look at the kid, "Oh! Sorry, you're a member of the new Digidestined, right? Cory? Kami? Candy? What was it?"

  
  


The younger child bows rapidly and replies, "So sorry, Tai! It is understandable that you wouldn't remember such an irrelevant name as mine! It's....it's Cody by the way."

  
  


Tai feels bad about being so rude before, but he really hurt his face! " Yeah, that right, Cody, now I remember! Sorry about the short jokes! I'm sure you'll get taller....um, yeah! Well, I'd love to stay and talk, but I'm really in a rush! See ya later little buddy...I mean, um...bye!"

  
  


"Yes, you obviously have better places to be! So sorry for disturbing you! I hope to see you soon! Good-bye"

  
  


Cody bows and then rushes off. 'Weird kid!' Tai thinks to himself. Then he quickly remembers that Sora might be online and breaks into a brisk jog, not too fast, he didn't want to trip again!

  
  


"Home at last!", Tai says aloud, "I gotta get to my room and get online!" 

  
  


"Tai! Why are you so late? Have you seen T.K. today?" 

  
  


Tai spun around, it was his younger sister Kari. 'Gawd, does she have to be so nosey?'Tai thought to himself, and then answered, "Hey Kari, I had a soccer game tonight, and no, I haven't seen you're eternal love T.K." 

  
  


"Hey! Stop teasing! I don't love T.K., we're just friends! I'm only asking about him because...um...'cause...we're going on a mission later, yeah...and I need to ask him to...that is, I have to remind him to...wear pants!...no! I mean bring Patamon....pack a lunch, yeah that's it! Pack a lunch because I'm hungry! I gotta go now Tai! I'm meeting Yolei! See you!"*SLAM*

  
  


Tai stared blankly at the freshly slammed door, "Riiiiiiiight, okay..." It was then that he remembered why he had rushed home and quickly went into his room. He booted up the computer and waited impatiently. While he was waiting he went over to his CD player and popped in his GORILLAZ CD and turned it to his favourite song, Clint Eastwood. I'm happy, I'm feeling glad, I got sunshine, in a bag, I'm useless, but not for long, the future is coming on... He turned back to his computer, it was ready to go. 'Finally,' Tai thought to himself, 'Sora had better be on, or all this rushing will have been for nothing!' Tai clicked on the Internet icon and entered his password, SORA IS SEXY.

"Welcome Tai, you have mail!" Tai clicked and opened the e-mail, it was from Izzy.

  
  


**Greetings, Tai! I was wondering when you would like to meet so I can tutor you for the upcoming math test. Your mother has expressed a great deal of concern to me for your recent grades. I have some rather intriguing news! I was visiting an advanced bio chemistry chat room, where I met the most sagacious girl. She was cunning, brilliant, and turns out to be rather attractive (she sent me a picture of herself). It was quite extraordinary, we were the only two people in the chat room, as though we were meant to meet. I'm rather excited about this encounter, I'm meeting her at the Computer café later. Maybe you should bring Sora, and make it like a double date. But, I suppose you could never work up the courage to ask her out. Let me know later, although I am rather certain I already know the response. Oh, sorry, Tai, I have a more pressing matter to attend to! Oh! If you can't reach me earlier, we'll be meeting at the café at 8:00pm. Hope to see you and Sora then, but don't worry, I won't be holding in my oxygen, LOL. Bye Tai!**

  
  


'Oh! Yes! This gives me the perfect opportunity to ask Sora out!' Tai thought to himself as he proceeded to jump around his room, 'Now all I gotta do is meet her at the chat room and do the deed' Tai chuckled to himself when he realized how sexual that sounded! After getting perverted images out of his testosterone filled head, he continued on to the chat room. 

  
  


Suddenly, an ICQ message blasted in front of him! The writers screen name was HANDSOME WOLFMAN.

  
  


Tai, I need you to come to my next concert!

**Why Matt?**

We need some back up dancers!

**Whatta you need me for then?**

I hear from Mimi that you do a pretty mean fist dance! LOL

**Hey! I was a lot younger then, I have now perfected my dancing skills!**

Riiiiight...sure, what ever you say Tai!

**What's really up Matt?**

Nothing really, I was just wondering something...

**What?**

Do you still have a thing for Sora?

'Why does Matt want to know that?' Tai thought,'Does he want to ask her out? He can't, he wouldn't...would he?...I have to reply, he's gonna wonder what's taking so long! But I don't know what to say! If I say no, he might ask her out, but if I say yes, he might tell her before I have the chance to do it myself! Sh*t! I gotta reply! Ummm...okay, how bout this...'

**Sorry bud, I've got a cake burning in the oven, cya!**

What? You don't know how to cook!

**That's why it's burning! Bye!**

Wait! Can you just answer me? Yes or No?****

  
  


Tai shut of his ICQ. 'Phew!' Tai thought, 'That could have been messy.' 

*RING RING* 

'The phone? How many more interruptions are there gonna be?'

"Hello, Tai speaking!"

"Hey Tai! It's Davis! Is my girl there?"

"I'm sorry? What? Your girl? Oh! You mean my sister! No, she's gone to return T.K.'s pants."

"What?? Why did she have his pants? Omigod, I didn't know Kari was that kind of girl! No, wait, there's probably a logical explanation, right? Right, Tai? Come on! Tell me, tell me that T.K. had an accident at your house and had to borrow your pants while his were being cleaned!"

"......no...I dunno why my sister has her boyfriends pants, but I'm kinda busy right now Davis!"

"I gotta go find Kari!...." *click*

  
  


Tai starred at the phone, 'These new Digidestined sure are strange!' He thought. Then, for what seemed like the millionth time, he turned back to the computer screen. He typed in the URL to the chat room and waited...*bleep* The screen went blank! 

"What the hell?" Tai yelled, it was then that he saw Miko, his cat. She had been chasing her ball and ran into the computer wires hooked up to the electricity. Tai rushed over and plugged it back in. 'This is insane!' Tai thought, 'Every possible thing, that could stop me from getting to that chat room, has happened!'

"Honey!"

It was Tai's mom, back from grocery shopping at Target.

"Hey mom! What's up?"

"Well, I ran into your friend, Joe, on my way to the house. He told me to tell you that you were needed. He sounded rather serious. I told him I'd give you the message and that you'd meet him at his house right away. But then, he said to meet at the junior high school computer lab. That's a rather bazaar place to meet, isn't sweetie? Sweetie?"

But Tai was already half way down the street. 'Maybe Sora will be there!' He thought, 'then I can finally ask her out!'

Tai saw Joe running up ahead of him. Since Joe isn't all that athletic, it didn't take much for Tai to catch up to him.

"Joe! What's the big emergence? What's going on?"

"Well, we've got a big problem on our hands! Ken has resorted back into the Digimon Emperor!"

"What? That's impossible! He's changed, remember? All better now!"

"Apparently he has taken control of the Digiworld again, he has Yolei and Hawkmon captive. He says that if we don't hand over all of our Digimon to him...Tai, he says he'll kill them!" 

"Then we've got to hurry!"

  
  
  
  


Tai and Joe reach the Junior High School with Digivices in hand. When they enter the computer lab, everyone is there waiting...we'll, almost everyone, not T.K. and Kari, and obviously not Ken.

  
  


"Where are T.K. and Kari? Joe filled me in on the situation, we don't have much time to waste!"

"Here we are Tai!"

It was T.K. and Kari. Tai was glad they had arrived, he knew that lives were at stake here and that they had to hurry.

Then suddenly Davis pushed Tai aside to get closer to T.K. and Kari.

"So, I see you found your pants T.K., awfully hard to misplace pants, I'd love to hear how that happened! I'd really like to know what Kari was doing with them!"

"Davis!" It was that shy kid, Cody, "This really isn't the time to go into one of your jealous fits! We've got to save Yolei, and the entire Digiworld! Stop being so foolish! Ken is on a rampage, and we've got to put a stop to him! He had us all fooled, but I suppose it was all an act. I never thought I'd have to say this, but lets go defeat Ken!"

"What? What's going on here?"

It was Ken and Yolei! 'What the hell is going on,' Tai thought, 'I thought he had control of the Digiworld...what's he doing here? But he still has Yolei captive! I've got to save her!'

Tai jumped into action! He grabbed Yolei's hand away from Ken's grip and pushed her to the ground.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!" Yolei exclaimed, "What the f*ck are you doing Tai! Ow! Are you freaking nuts?"

"But...but he was going to kill you!" Tai said, he was very confused. 

"Kill me?" Yolei said, "Why would Ken kill me?"

Tai turned to the rest of the team, looking for help. Everyone had the same confused expression on their face...everyone but Davis.

"Okay Davis," Tai said in a pissed off voice, "what's going on here?"

"What? How would I know Tai? I'm not the one who went evil, Ken did!"

"Knock it off Davis," Ken said, sounding rather hurt, "you know very well that I'm not evil."

"Oh, you aren't?" Davis said, obviously trying to act surprised, "Alright gang, false alarm! Everyone can leave, everyone but Kari."

"Wait a second!" Kari yelled, "Davis, was this all just a ploy so that you could get back at T.K. because you thought, for some strange reason, that he and I..." Kari blushed, "that he and I had slept together? That's utterly preposterous, Davis! We're much to young!"

Everyone gave Davis a dirty look, then proceeded to exit the school cursing about how stupid Davis was. But before they all could leave...

"Wait!" It was Ken, "You mean that you all believed Davis when he told you that I was the Digimon Emperor? And worse than that, you believed that I would harm Yolei, one of my closest friends?" 

Everyone stared at their feet burning with shame. Davis had gone too far this time. It's one thing to play these little jealousy games with T.K. and Kari, it's another to hurt someone's feelings in the process, especially someone as fragile as Ken.

The silence made everyone extremely uncomfortable. They all knew there was nothing they could say to remedy the situation. Ken looked so hurt, Yolei was so angry at the group for believing such a tall tale. She knew that Ken was to upset to yell, so she took it upon herself to do the job.

"I can't believe this!" She yelled, "How could you do this Davis? Aren't you even going to apologize? Or are you just gonna stand there and let everyone take the blame for your insensitivity? I knew you were dumb Davis, but you have to be an absolute moronic jerk to do something like this"

For what seemed like the longest period of time in his life, Davis was silent. Finally he spoke.

"Ken, I know there's no way you'll ever forgive me for this, but don't blame everyone for believing me, I was very convincing. And no one believed me at first! Cody even hung up on me! I mean come on, Cody? Rude? Never! Come on Ken, no one really thought I was serious, all just a joke, HAHAHA..why isn't anyone laughing?"

"I've seen just about enough of Davis' immature behaviour!"Izzy yelled, " To think, the fate of the Digiworld rest in the hands of the Digidestined and he's the leader! It's ludicrous! We've let you off easy before, but no longer, come on guys!"

With this, everyone went over to Davis and picked him up.

"What? What are you guys doing! Put me down! I swear, I'll never do this again"

"Nope," Kari said, "you definitely will not!"

They took Davis up to the roof of the building.

"Any last words?" Tai asked.

"Okay guys!" Davis said nervously, "Haha! Very funny! I sure have learned my lesson, you can put me down now!"

"Should we put him down guys?" T.K. asked deviously.

"Okay.." Everyone said.

They threw Davis off the side of the building! He wouldn't stop screaming! All Digidestined, past and present, looked very pleased with their work.

"Patamon," T.K. said, "you know what to do!"

PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...ANGEMON!

Angemon quickly swooped down and caught Davis right before he hit the ground. He brought the freaked-out Davis back up to the roof. 

After Davis caught his breath he was able to assemble together a sentence, "I....I...knew you...guys...wouldn't let me....fall..."

"If you do anything like this again Davis," Tai said very seriously, "Angemon won't break you're fall, the pavement will break you."

Davis looked very ashamed of his actions and made his way to the roof door. It was then that Tai noticed that almost everyone had left! With all that had happened, it had totally slipped his mind that he still had to ask Sora out! He searched the roof top for her...she was gone! He ran back into the building.

"Has anyone seen Sora?" he yelled out to no one in particular.

"Sorry Tai, she left awhile ago," Matt said, "said she felt really bad but she couldn't take anymore of this crap. Why are you looking for her for, Tai? By the way, how's that cake?"

"What cake? What are you talkin...oh!" Tai said realizing Matt was trying to catch him in his lie, "That cake..um..it's pretty well burned..I threw it out."

"Oh, that's a shame," Matt said, "I really would have liked a piece. So, back to what we were talking about before, I have to tell you something..."

"Look!" Tai yelled pointing to the window, "Davis felt so guilty he jump off the building all by himself!"

"What?" Matt said running to the window to get a better look, "No, he didn't Tai. You must have just seen a...," Matt spun around realizing he had been tricked, "Tai!"

But it was too late, Matt looked out the window and saw Tai running down the street at an alarming rate. "Damn..." Matt muttered under his breath.

'That was close,' Tai thought, 'to close! But I can't run way from Matt forever! I gotta do the feat of asking her out today!'

After thinking this, Tai realized it wasn't really daytime anymore! He thought back to Izzy's 

e-mail...**we'll be meeting at the café at 8:00pm**. Hope to see you and Sora then...

Tai peered at his watch, it was 6:30! He didn't have much time! He knew it would take him half an hour to walk home, that didn't leave a lot of time. He saw a pay phone. 'Maybe I should just call her,' Tai Thought. He walked over to the pay phone a slipped in his phone card. Nervously, he dial Sora's number and waited...BUSY! Tai was outraged! Nothing was going his way today! Sora (who Tai knew had the Internet threw her phone line) was probably online right now! If only he could ICQ her, or e-mail her, or meet her at the blasted chat room! 

Tai saw the bus coming. 'Perfect!' Tai thought, 'This is great, I'll be home in no time!' Tai went into his back pocket looking for his wallet...IT WASN'T THERE! An image of Tai's wallet sitting on his desk at home appeared in his mind. "Aw, Crap!" Tai cursed aloud. He began to race home.

  
  


Tai lunged into his room exactly 20 minutes later. He was exhausted! He hurried over to his computer and turned it on.

"Welcome Tai! You have mail!" 

'So soon?' Tai thought, 'I just checked it a few hours ago! I guess I'm a pretty popular guy!'

Tai opened the e-mail, it was from Matt. 

'I wonder when Matt wrote this...' Tai thought, 'Maybe he caught the bus home.' Reluctantly, Tai began to read the e-mail, he had a hunch he knew what it was about.

  
  


Hey Tai! I know you've been avoiding me today, but you really should have answered my question. I'm not really sure how to tell you this Tai...I guess I should just come out an write it...It concerns me and Sora. She asked me out the other day, and I told her I'd get back to her, wanted to make sure it was okay with you first Tai. But you wouldn't give me a straight answer! So when I saw her again today...I said yes. We found out that Izzy was going out with a girl he met online tonight, Sora thought it was a good idea if she and I were there for moral support. Um...I'm not really sure what else to say! I gotta go get ready Tai, I was thinking of getting Sora some flowers. Sorry bud.

  
  


Tai sat there with his mouth gaping while he read the e-mail. When he finished, he was in total disbelief!

"No...no..it can't be!" Tai rubbed his eyes and checked if the e-mail was still there...it was. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

  
  


**_Well, that's it for this story! Hope you liked it! If you did, I promise to write more Digimon fanfics! Please, let me know what you thought, but try to use constructive criticism. Thanx for reading!_**

**_Luv, Shiro Yuki _**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
